Talvez um dia
by SeleneEv
Summary: Kai gosta de uma rapariga mas não tem a certeza sobre o que ela sente. Apenas pode esperar e ter esperança que tudo há de virar pelo melhor.


_Bem, hoje estava na escola e uma amiga inspirou-me para escrever esta fic! Não peço reviews mas são sempre bem-vindas! Espero que gostem._

**Talvez um dia**

**Capítulo 1.- Lugar errado à hora errada**

" Talvez um dia...

Talvez um dia ela olhará para mim...

Talvez um dia ela olhará para mim e não me odiará!

Talvez um dia ela olhará para mim e sentirá algo mais"

Ele sonhava com ela todas as noites. Não sabia bem a razão, mas desde de que tinha combatido com ela tudo tinha mudado.

Tinha desejado vencer o Tyson, tenha desejado vencer o campeonato, tinha desejado ser o melhor de todos os tempos...

Nada mais importava. O seu único desejo era ver o seu sorriso.

Abriu as persianas de um velho apartamento. O sol, intenso, bateu na sua face obrigando-o a fechar os olhos de imediato. A luz era dolorosa e algumas lágrimas escorreram pela sua face. Afastou-se da janela e, lentamente, despiu o pijama e vestiu a sua habitual vestimenta cor de beringela. Agarrou no seu colete negro, que se encontrava no topo de um bengaleiro e, colocou-o sobre os ombros com alguma rapidez enquanto abria a porta.

No Parque:

Tyson estava com ela ao colo. Ela gargalhava e brincava com o amigo, enquanto Kenny lhes dava um sermão sobre regras de segurança e da maneira como eles as quebravam todas ao saltarem dum lado para o outro e de se atirarem ao chão.

- Kenny, a vida é curta! Deixa-nos viver um pouco enquanto vamos a tempo! - replicou a rapariga de cabelos de oiro, olhos cristalinos cor do mar e tez pálida como a porcelana.

- Sim Kenny! - apoiou o ex-campeão empurrando a rapariga.

- Está bem...mas se algum de vocês, irresponsáveis parte uma perna, ou um braço ou a cabeça! – disse zangado enquanto se afastava.

- Que se passa com ele? – questionou Tyson, incrédulo.

Cloe encolheu os ombros e saltou para as cavalitas do amigo.

Perto dali:

Max e Ray conversavam animadamente enquanto se dirigiam para o parque com alguns bolos acabados de fazer. Os bolos recheados com chocolate e doce de ovos ainda fumegavam.

- O Tyson vai-se passar quando sentir o aroma perfumado das minhas obras primas da culinária! – Ray diz alegremente pelo facto de os seus bolos terem sido resultado duma fornada perfeita.

- E a Cloe também. Ela adora comer – gargalhou o loiro – Podemos dizer-lhes que são bolos " Made in China"

Ray: o.O

Max: Bem, quero dizer, tu és chinês e foste tu que cozinhaste estes bolos deliciosamente apetitosos.

- Isso não faz qualquer sentido.

- Ah! Esquece! u.u Não entendes piadas elaboradas!

- Tu és um triste e estranho homenzinho!

Ao chegarem ao parque são recebidos por dois guinchos desafinados.

Cloe corre para os dois e salta para o colo de Ray, beijando-lhe uma das faces.

- O/O

- Ai que fomeca! - a jovem rapariga abre o saco que contém os bolos e morde um deles, deixando algum chocolate escorrer-lhe pelo canto da boca.  
Tyson igualmente rata um dos bolo, mas queima a língua.

- AHHHHHHH! – corre para uma das fontes passando à frente de um grupo de crianças do infantário.

- Eu não o conheço. – diz a rapariga

Kai pisa a relva verde e perscruta o local em busca dos seus companheiros. Os seus olhos percorrem o parque em todas as direcções até avistar Ray. Então desloca-se até ao local onde os amigos observavam divertidos Tyson.

- Tens a boca suja! - avisa Ray.

- Hã?

- Tens a boca suja – limpa suavemente a boca de Cloe para não a magoar.

- Obrigado!

Kai que tinha observado esta cena encontrava-se agora realmente irritado. Ao chegar perto dos amigos, que o cumprimentaram com um sorriso, Kai deitou um olhar homicida a Ray.

- Que se passa com ele? - sussurra ao ouvido de Cloe.

- Vá-se lá entender o Kai! Sabes como ele é!

- Kai passa-se algo?

Kai não respondeu, limitou-se a olhar Ray da mesma maneira que anteriormente.

" Que estranho"- pensa o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Vou ajudar o Tyson! Ele não me parece bem!

A rapariga vai comprar um gelado para o amigo arrefecer a língua. Ao pagar, um rapaz vai contra ela, deixando cair o gelado.

- Hey! Tem mais cuidado!

- Peço desculpa! Deixa-me pagar-te outro gelado – o rapaz olha-a nos olhos e sorri amavelmente.

Após lhe entregar o gelado o rapaz pega na sua mão e beija-a.

- Foi um prazer conhecer-te!

Cloe cora e responde com um " Igualmente". Volta para perto dos amigos onde entrega o gelado a Tyson que o sorve a uma velocidade espantosa.

- Parece um aspirador!

- Cloe aquele rapaz o que queria?

- Ele foi contra mim e pagou-me um novo gelado, que por causa do encontrão deixei cair o primeiro!

- Era o Brooklyn não era Ray?

- Sim! Mas o que faz ele por aqui?

- Brooklyn?

- Eu explico-te melhor depois.

- Ok! – a jovem volta a sua atenção para Tyson que já tinha acabado de comer o gelado. – Nunca vi nada assim!

Kai que ainda estava mais irritado agora sorriu por dentro enquanto pensava " Talvez um dia..."

_Bem o que acharam deste primeiro capítulo? Uma infatilidade...LOL._

_Bem esperem pelo próximo capítulo para saberem de quem Kai gosta! (quer dizer não é muito difícil imaginar mas mesmo assim)_

_Beijos_


End file.
